Fingerbang-Boyband Forever
by bobby graham
Summary: Ever since Kyle started playing pop stars at his home, he's dreamed of being in a famous boyband along with Cartman, Stan and Kenny. His dream finally comes true when he is put in Cartman's band after performing with them. When the band gets a record deal, Cartman and Kyle start to develop romantic feelings for each other. What will happen five years later? CartmanxKyle.
1. Chapter 1: A Job Offer

Fingerbang-Boyband Forever Chapter 1

Sorry about the late planned updates but I've been kinda busy. Anyway, I thought I'd start a new fanfic. And this one focuses on Fingerbang, a boyband that Cartman formed in the South Park episode "Something You Can Do With Your Finger". I do not own South Park. It's owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. But I do own the plot. And I also do not own any of the Sonic characters and the Vocaloids either. But don't worry. They're guest starring in this fic along with Charlie, McFly, Miley and Nick. Anyways, enjoy!

...

In a place called America, there lied a little town called South Park. And in South Park was a small house that didn't look very poor at all.

It was 6:50 am in the morning and the sun began to rise, revealing 9-year-old Kyle Broflovski, who was sleeping peacefully under his covers.

10 minutes later, Kyle's clock alarm rang. Kyle shut it off before stretching and yawning. He then got out of bed and went to his bathroom.

Once he was in his bathroom, he turned on his shower, took off his pyjamas, stepped into the shower once the water was warm, got himself washed, stepped out of the shower, dried himself off with a towel, went back into his bedroom, picked an outfit from his wardrobe and put the outfit on.

He looked fantastic in that outfit. He tidied his hair after drying it with his hair dryer, ate some cereal, brushed his teeth, locked the back door, grabbed his money and went out of the front door, making sure to lock it behind him.

He then sprinted off to the mall, and later at lunchtime, he headed off to McDonald's to buy a meal. Once he got inside, he found a place to sit. A few seconds later, someone came up to him, holding something in their hand.

"Excuse me, kiddo, but I think you left this at my house yesterday," said the person.

Kyle looked at the person's hand and saw that the person was holding his copy of the McFly album Radio:Active.

"Len! How'd you know?" he asked, taking the CD.

"I found it on my bedroom desk this morning," said Len.

"Thanks," said Kyle. "And I've just noticed that McDonald's has been extended to include a concert area," he added, pointing at an area which had a large stage, concert equipment and seats for people to sit on.

"Yeah, about that...Tonight's premiere concert is a karaoke concert which is being performed by Cartman, Stan and Kenny," said Len.

Kyle was suprised to hear the word karaoke. But then he got excited.

"That's great!" he said happily.

"And the guys said they need you to perform with them," said Len.

"All right!" said Kyle more excitedly.

After having his meal, he went out to local shops and bought the stuff he needed for the concert that he, Cartman, Stan and Kenny were performing.

Later that night, he rushed back to McDonald's with the stuff he had bought to prepare for the concert with. As soon as he was inside, he rushed through to the concert area, ran backstage and went into the dressing room where the guys were.

"Hey guys," he said upon arriving.

"Hey Kyle," said Stan.

"Nice going, bro," said Kenny.

"Yeah, just in time, dude," said Cartman.

Kyle quickly got changed into the outfit he'd bought and rushed out of the room with the others.

Later on, the lights in the concert area dimmed to a minimum, and a young girl's voice came through the speakers.

"Put your hands together for Eric Cartman and his friends!" shouted the girl.

The crowd screamed and cheered as Kyle walked onto the stage, wearing a headset microphone. The other boys, who were also wearing headset microphones, and some other males walked behind him. The males following were wearing outfits that were different to those being worn by the boys.

As soon as they were on the stage, four of them got behind the boys while the next four stood next to Stan who was on one side and the last four stood next to Kenny who was on another side. Stan and Kenny were standing on each side next to Kyle and Cartman was standing directly behind him. The lights on the stage remained dimmed down to a minimum like the rest of the building.

The males standing in their positions crouched down and bent their heads. The boys, on the other hand, were facing the back of the stage, waiting for the music to be turned on. A few seconds after getting into position, a spotlight shined on Kyle, who turned around and began to sing.

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

The stage lights brightened and the music started to play out of nowhere as the other boys turned around. The other males rose up and all of them started dancing when Kyle stepped to the front and started the first verse.

_Misunderstood_

_Everybody feels that way sometimes_

_Ohohoh_

_I wish I could_

_Fit in with all the rest but I_

_Ohohoh_

_Got my own style _

_Got my own way_

_I don't care what people say, yeah_

The other boys joined in with the singing when Kyle stepped back into where he started.

_'Cuz I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Being myself, there ain't no doubt about it_

_I won't cry any tears_

_I'll just live without fear_

_I'm so happy 'cuz I'm living my life and I don't think about it_

Kyle stepped back to the front and started the second verse.

_A shooting star_

_Twinkling across the sky at night_

_Ohohoh_

_Near and far, I'm wishing everything would be all right_

_Ohohoh_

_Got my own dreams_

_Got my own plans_

_Gonna get there any way I can_

Kyle stepped back to where he started and the other boys joined in with the singing again.

_'Cuz I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Being myself, there ain't no doubt about it_

_I won't cry any tears_

_I'll just live without fear_

_I'm so happy 'cuz I'm living my life and I don't think about it_

Kyle stepped to the front and began a dance solo. The others stepped back to watch. Kyle didn't get carried away and the other boys and the other males joined in with the dancing when it was time for Kyle to reveal his voice again.

_Got my own style _

_Got my own way_

_I don't care what people say, yeah_

Kyle walked back to where he had started and the other boys joined in with the singing again.

_'Cuz I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Being myself, there ain't no doubt about it_

_I won't cry any tears_

_I'll just live without fear_

_I'm so happy 'cuz I'm living my life and I don't think about it_

_'Cuz I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Being myself, there ain't no doubt about it_

_I won't cry any tears_

_I'll just live without fear_

_I'm so happy 'cuz I'm living my life and I don't think about it_

Kyle started singing on his own again, the other boys singing the ad-libs.

_Think about it_

_Think about it_

_Oh, I don't wanna think about it_

_Ohoh, yeah_

_'Cuz I'm living my life and I don't think about it_

The song ended as the boys and the males got into positions and the lights on the stage dimmed. The crowd screamed and cheered and the stage lights came back on, showing the boys and the males bowing to everyone.

After performing some more songs, the karaoke concert ended and most people went out of the building while everyone else stayed behind to have some meals.

Behind the stage, Kyle and the boys took off their headset microphones and laid them on the desk for microphones in front of them.

Then they went into their dressing room to change. Before they could go in, a man appeared behind them.

"Excuse me," said the man.

The boys looked at him and saw that he was wearing a T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and white trainers.

"Here, bro," said Stan. "We can help you."

"Actually, I'm here to help you," said the man, stepping forward.

"Oh," said Stan. "How so?"

"You see, I represent Pop Sound Records," said the man. "And I couldn't help but notice how wonderfully you guys performed tonight. I've been hearing you guys singing for a week, as a matter of fact. Anyway, I'm willing to offer you a full-time record deal with Pop Sound Records. You guys could be famous!"

The boys were pleased to hear that. Kyle was always picturing them and himself as a famous boy band. He had visions about it every time he played pop stars by himself. The boys decided to just say yes flat-out because their friend Sonic didn't want them to leave him and the others, especially the Vocaloid gang.

"We'd love to take it, sir," said Stan. "And we were wondering if Kyle could be a part of the band we're forming."

"And sir, we'd love to have Kyle in our band," added Cartman.

The man nodded. "I'd love to see that. If you guys ever need to know which days you'll be booked, give me a call. Here's my card." He took the card out of his pocket and handed it to Stan. The card read:

Pop Sound Records

Charles Fletcher: 0900-800-567

"Thanks, um..." Stan looked at the card. "Charles."

"Please, call me Charlie," said the man. He picked up his Adidas bag and said, "Well, I gotta go. See you around."

"Yeah, see you, man," said Cartman as he watched Charlie go.

"Guys, what was all that about?" asked Kyle. "And thanks for putting me in the band."

"No problem, Kyle," said Cartman. "And Charlie just came by and said that we did well in our performance."

"Cool," said Kyle. "Can we get changed and go now?"

Cartman peeked out from behind the stage. "Yeah, we'd better get a move on," he said. "The place is getting packed."

The boys quickly got changed and grabbed some meals. They then sat down to eat.

"Nice job, Cartman," said Stan.

"I'm just glad you got us a record deal," said Kenny.

"You sure did, Cartman, because you're the sweetest guy I've ever met," said Kyle and he kissed Cartman's cheek.

"Aw, thanks, Kyle," said Cartman.

After the boys finished their meals they paid for their food with their money and left.

...

That's it for now, guys! The song the boys sang in this chapter is I Don't Think About It by Emily Osment. I'll get round to doing the next chapter real soon. Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2: Kyle's Excitement

Fingerbang-Boyband Forever Chapter 2

Here's the new chapter. And Miku appears in this story from this chapter onwards. Anywho, enjoy!

...

Next day...

"You're joking!"

It was lunch time at South Park Middle School and Kyle and Len had just told Miku and Tails about what had happened last night.

"You guys can't have formed a boy band already!" said Miku.

"It's true, you guys! We performed a karaoke concert last night and after our karaoke concert Charlie offered us a full-time record deal which we accepted and the guys put me in the band!" said Kyle excitedly.

"What's with all the excitment over here?" Kaito asked when he and Gakupo joined the four at the table.

"Kyle and the guys performed a karaoke concert last night and they accepted a full-time record deal from Charlie who offered it to them and Kyle was put in Cartman's band," said Len. "I got everything on video."

He showed the video to Kaito and Gakupo.

"Whoa!" said Kaito.

"Dude, no way!" said Gakupo.

"Yes," said Kyle. "Cartman and Stan wanted to form a band so they began a search for their two band members. And then, when they found out that me and Kenny could sing, they recruited us."

"Wow!" said Kaito.

"Nice!" added Gakupo.

After lunch, they headed outside to get some fresh air.

"Man, you guys are gonna be real good," said Kaito. "I can't wait to hear some hits from you."

"You bet!" added Kyle.

Just then, Stan came by.

"Hey, Kyle," he said. "We need to get to my house for rehearsal."

"Okay, Stan," said Kyle and Stan led him to his house for what would be the greatest rehearsal of all.

Len watched them go. The he turned to the others.

"You guys should've seen Kyle's amazing dancing last night because I did," he said.

When the school bell rang, the remaining people headed inside to get to classes.

...

This chapter's a little shorter but don't worry. I'll make the next chapter longer. I promise. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The Rehearsal

Fingerbang-Boyband Forever Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter. And there's another song in this chapter so make sure you enjoy!

...

The next day, after they got to Cartman's house, Stan and Kyle found Cartman and Kenny setting up a synthesizer, a cd player and a video camera.

Cartman and Kenny looked up when they were done.

"Oh, hey guys," said Cartman.

"Hey, you two," said Stan. "Everyone ready to rehearse?"

"Yes!" the others shouted in agreement.

"All right," said Stan. "Let's get this down cold."

They all grabbed their head mics from the box on the speaker and put them around their heads, making sure to turn them on and attaching them to their belts too.

Then, the other boys got in position while Stan hit the synthesizer button.

A few seconds after Stan got into position, the music began and Kyle began to sing.

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you _

_But when we are apart I feel it too _

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain _

_With or without you_

Kyle and the other boys started to perform their routine. Then Kyle started the first verse.

_Baby, I don't understand _

_Just why we can't be lovers _

_Things are getting out of hand _

_Tryin' too much but baby we can't win_

_Let it go _

_If you want me, boy, let me know _

_I am down on my knees _

_I can't take it anymore_

Then all four boys sang the chorus.

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you _

_But when we are apart I feel it too _

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain _

_With or without you_

Kyle sang a line during the short instrumental.

_Oh oh, yeah_

He then started to sing the next verse with the other boys singing the ad libs..

_Baby, don't misunderstand(Don't misunderstand) _

_What I'm trying to tell ya _

_In the corner of my mind(Corner of my mind)_

_Baby, it feels like we're running out of time_

_Let it go _

_If you want me, boy, let me know _

_I am down on my knees_

_I can't take it anymore_

Then all four boys sang the chorus.

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you _

_But when we are apart I feel it too _

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain _

_With or without you_

The boys stopped moving after singing that line so Kyle could sing the bridge while adding more drama to the song. Kyle walked around Cartman while the bridge went on, and he teased Cartman a bit by running his hand through his hair and sweetly singing near his ear.

_Tearin' up my heart and soul _

_We're apart I feel it too _

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain _

_With or without you_

_Tearin' up my heart and soul(All right) _

_We're apart I feel it too _

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain _

_With or without you_

The boys picked up the beat again and began dancing as Cartman, Stan and Kenny sang the chorus once more. Kyle sang the ad libs so he could repeat the chorus again.

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you(Yeah yeah)_

_So when we are apart I feel it too(Baby boy, I need you) _

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain(I can't take it anymore)_

_With or without you(I'm gonna die without you here)_

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you _

_But when we are apart I feel it too _

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain _

_With or without you_

When the other boys got into position, Kyle looked first to the left, then to the right, while he finished off by singing the last two lines of the song.

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain _

_With or without you_

Kyle then turned his head to the middle and pointed a finger up to the ceiling, ending the song in that position. The music ended and the next song began.

After one-and-a-half hours of rehearsing, the boys put everything away because they were done for the day. Stan and Kenny left Cartman's house after that, leaving Kyle and Cartman alone.

"You know, Kyle, during that rehearsal we just finished, I watched you walking around me," said Cartman.

"Yeah," said Kyle. "Do you know why?"

Cartman shook his head.

"It's because I've had a crush on you since a year ago," said Kyle.

Cartman smiled. He wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and leaned in closer. He was about to kiss Kyle when the phone rang.

...

That's it for now, everyone. The song I used in this chapter was Tearin' Up My Heart by N'sync. Read and review, please! And I'll be back with another chapter which will be the longest chapter. See y'all real soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Fingerbang's Big Debut

Fingerbang-Boyband Forever Chapter 4

All I can say at the moment is...enjoy this chapter!

...

Cartman went to answer the phone. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cartman. How's it going?" asked a familiar voice. It was Charlie.

"It's going great, Charlie," said Cartman. "We just rehearsed for a concert."

"That's good, because I have your first real concert booked," said Charlie.

"That's awesome!" said Cartman excitedly. "I didn't think we'd end up famous so fast! I can't wait 'til we open up for someone who's gonna sing a whole concert in front of millions of people!"

"Well, hold that thought...It's you guys that are singing a whole concert," Charlie replied.

Cartman's eyes widened. "What? But you already booked someone to sing a concert."

"I did. It's just that since that person's not a fanous singer yet, the best I could get for them was to open up for you guys."

"Really? Who is the person?"

"Len Kagamine," said Charlie. Cartman gasped.

"Really? Our buddy Len? I didn't know he had a good singing voice. That singing voice of his must've gotten him a record deal with you guys!"

"It did. That's why I wanted him to open up for you. He's just as good as you guys, and with all the people watching your concert, you're sure to be famous in no time."

"He sounds great! I can't wait to see him perform! Thanks, Charlie!"

"You're welcome. Your concert is at the South Park Arena. So you'd better invite the rest of your guys over, Cartman, for a three-day sleepover because the concert is in three days. The time is 7 o'clock. I don't want you guys to be late!"

"Don't worry! We won't be late! Nothing can make us miss this!" Cartman giggled.

"Good. I'll see you there."

"Okay! Bye Charlie!" said Cartman and he hung up the phone.

"Hey Cartman. Who was that?" asked Kyle.

"It was Charlie! He booked us a whole concert at the South Park Arena and booked Len to open up for us!"

"Cool! Let's get Stan and Kenny over for a three-day sleepover!" said Kyle excitedly.

"And what do you wanna call our band?" asked Cartman.

"How about Fingerbang?" suggested Kyle.

"Sounds perfect," said Cartman.

Stan and Kenny came, of course, and heard the good news. They had brought the rehearsal equipment again, and the boys headed to Cartman's bedroom, making sure to close the door so Kaito wouldn't hear in case he came over.

After setting up, the other boys got in line for their dance routine. Kyle was in front, as usual, and the other boys were behind him. Cartman was in the middle, and Kenny was on the right-hand side. While Stan put the head mics around the other boys' heads, turned them on and attached them to their belts whilst also making sure to do the same with his and press the synthesizer button before getting into line and into position with the others, Kyle said to himself, "Look out world. Here comes your new singing sensation."

Three days later...

Today was the big day. The day that the boys would reveal their wonderful singing voices to the world. As they got ready for the big night, Kyle couldn't stop thinking about Cartman and about how famous the boys had been ever since the karaoke concert. Stan and Kenny had made some trendy costumes at Kenny's house five days ago and brought them to Cartman's house along with the rehearsal equipment. The costumes, including a costume that Kyle had made himself, were in Stan's new sports bag and yesterday, the boys had gotten a call from their parents who had said that they were moving to California and that the boys could move in with Cartman if they wanted. Cartman, of course, accepted this and because of this, he doesn't rip on Kyle and make fun of Jews anymore and he and Kyle talk to each other nicely and even cuddle each other instead of fighting and arguing with each other like they used to.

In addition to this, Charlie had called again and asked the boys if they wanted to invite their friends to come and watch them perform. And to their delight, all their friends said yes! Even Kaito had said that he'd love to hang out backstage and watch the boys perform. Each of the boys had chosen a solo to perform during the concert.

Cartman had a special surprise for Kyle. He had released a solo album before forming a band with the other boys. One of the songs off the album was a special song that Cartman had written. Cartman hadn't had a chance to perform it at the karaoke concert. He'd rehearsed it downstairs while the boys had set up their rehearsal equipment the instant Stan and Kenny had arrived at his house. So the special song that he had written was going to remain a surprise until later that night, since he didn't want Kyle to know beforehand. But they were also excited because they were going to see Len perform too.

In addition to that, a British band called McFly had moved to South Park after Charlie hired them to play behind the boys and Len, because like other boys and girls, Len, Cartman, Stan and Kenny were huge fans of McFly's songs and even Kyle was considered a fanboy of theirs.

He just couldn't stop thinking about that night, no matter how hard he tried, which was considered a good thing, since up until the karaoke concert, all he could think about was being in a boyband. And his dream had finally come true when he was accepted into the band. Since then, he had rarely thought about what romantic things Len and Miku were doing right now. All the boys could think about was their debut as superstars, signing autographs, performing concerts and being looked up to by practically everyone on Earth, like McFly were today. It was something that Kyle had always wanted and now that he and the other boys all lived together, he was sure to be famous in no time.

_Baby boy, you're so sweet_

_I don't have to hide_

_Baby boy, you're so sweet_

_You're a part of my life_

A song from a solo album that Kyle had released started to play on Kyle's phone, interrupting Kyle and his fantasy. He sighed in frustration as he grabbed his phone that was sitting on top of Cartman's bed and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he answered as politely as he could.

"Hey, guys! Are you ready to go or what?" It was Kaito. "I'm in my red convertible with the others and I didn't wanna knock unless you were ready!"

"Ready?! Kaito, don't be silly! The concert doesn't start for another hour! And Charlie said that we don't have to show up early!"

"We know! But trust me. It's a good idea!"

Kyle sighed. "All right. Just give us ten minutes."

"Okay." Kaito hung up.

Kyle put his cell phone away and opened Cartman's closet. He took out the sports bag, opened it and put his costume inside. It was a green vest that had a sparkly picture of a hand on the front with a pair of gray jeans and black trainers. For accessories, he had packed a blue cap inside and black fingerless gloves. Cartman would give Kyle an extra touch when they got to the arena. Kyle looked perfect enough for now, so once he grabbed Cartman's keys, all four boys ran downstairs with their wallets and the sports bag, Cartman grabbed his car keys and they all left his house, Kyle making sure to lock the door behind him before catching up.

The boys all got into Cartman's blue mini van. Stan, of course, was in the driver's seat. Kenny was next to him and Cartman was in the back seat. All of them looked ready to have some fun performing their concert.

Kyle hopped into the back seat next to Cartman and Stan drove the mini van out of the driveway.

"I can't wait to perform," said Kenny.

"Me neither," said Stan. "We're gonna blow the roof off the whole place!"

"We sure are," said Kyle. "And Cartman said he has a surprise for me."

"Really? Is that true, Cartman?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah," said Cartman. "But I'm gonna give him his surprise when Stan's done his solo. I've brought my guitar."

"Good," said Stan. "Because Kyle's gonna be in for the surprise of a lifetime."

Kyle smiled because of what Stan had just said to Cartman.

...

Within a half hour the boys arrived at the South Park Arena. It was packed! Stan had made a smart move by arriving early, for even though the concert didn't start for another half hour, the South Park Arena was already loaded with people, anxious to see Fingerbang(and to everyone's delight, Len, too). The parking lot was practically full as well, as everyone was fighting off other people for a decent parking spot.

While Stan was fighting off another driver for a good parking spot, Kenny decided to check out the arena from afar. It was huge, covered in white paint, with a big screen hanging over the entrance. It was flashing 'Fingerbang: Appearing Live!', while under it, in small letters, flashed 'Featuring Len Kagamine'. Kenny spotted the sign and turned around in his seat.

"Kyle, look!" he exclaimed, pointing at the screen. Kyle looked where Kenny was pointing and gasped.

"Oh my God! That's so cool!"

"I know! Now everyone knows we're performing here!"

"This is so exciting!" Kyle said excitedly and started bouncing up and down in his seat. Cartman laughed and held him down.

"Kyle, you don't have to get all excited just because we're performing here," he said. Kyle stopped bouncing after that.

Suddenly the car stopped, which surprised the three boys. Kenny turned around and looked at Stan, who was yelling at the driver he had fought earlier for the parking spot. The car was now parked close to the arena with only a few rows of cars separating the boys from their one and only opportunity.

"Ha! This spot is ours!" Stan yelled. He laughed, and turned around to find the others staring at him, sweatdrops visible on the sides of their faces.

"What?" The others ignored him and got out of the car, beginning their walk to the arena, Stan quickly catching up to them.

The boys made their way to the entrance and they didn't talk much, for their walk was very difficult with a lot of other people around. They shoved through people but Cartman and Kyle got to the entrance through where there weren't much people. In the end, Stan and Kenny got through the crowd and made it to the entrance where there were two 13-year-old boys guarding it and taking tickets from crazy and eagar fans. Cartman and Kyle were arguing with one of them and telling him to let them in but he kept holding them back. Stan started to walk to where Cartman and Kyle were standing.

"Sorry, but if you guys wanna get in, you have to show me your tickets," said the 13-year-old boy.

"Hey! Like I said before, we don't have tickets!" shouted Cartman and he and Kyle tried to get past him again but he held them back.

"Then you can't go in to see the boy band!"

Stan came up to join Cartman and Kyle. "Hey!" he shouted. "We're not here to see a boy band! _We're _the boy band!"

The 13-year-old boy opened his mouth to interrupt but Stan kept going.

"We are Fingerbang." He pulled out the band's first CD, which the band had released yesterday. The 13-year-old boy looked it over and nodded.

"All right," he said. "You and your band may go in. Sorry, Stan. I didn't realize you and the others were a pop group and not some crazy fans."

The two 13-year-old boys stepped aside, and the boys excitedly ran in.

As the band ran off, they entered a dark, black hallway. But that did not stop their excitement one bit. The boys continued to run through the large hall until they reached the inside. They stopped in their tracks and gasped at the site.

It was even bigger inside, with red seats surrounding the entire arena, the large stage facing it up front. As the boys looked around, they also saw the huge groups of people that had already taken their seats. Of course, there were lots of people now, but there were still many empty seats. But still, it was incredible, especially to Kyle. It was his dream come true.

After just standing there for a moment, the boys snapped out of their trance, and ran as fast as they could down the long aisle towards the stage. When they got there, they headed left toward backstage, where Stan once again showed his Fingerbang CD to security, which allowed him and the other boys to go backstage.

When the band finally got directly behind the stage, Kyle peeked out from behind the amplifiers and watched all the fans take their seats. The view was much better from backstage, and the boys knew it was the perfect spot for their friends to watch them perform. They were also excited to be performing here, and couldn't wait for the half hour to pass and for Len to open the show with one of his own songs so they could show just how much talent they had.

"Enjoying the view, are we?"

The gang turned around in surprise to find their friends standing there with none other than the British band McFly. They had formed in 2003 when Tom Fletcher and Danny Jones first met. Danny was a nice looking guy with brown curly hair. He was wearing a black vest with a matching black jacket, blue jeans and white trainers, and was standing there with his arms crossed. He smirked at the boys' expression and walked over to Cartman.

"So you guys must be Fingerbang," said Danny. "We're McFly. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled and held out his hand. Cartman shook his hand and smiled back as the other boys recovered from their shock of seeing Danny.

"It's such an honor to meet you, too," said Cartman, still smiling. "Me and the guys are big fans of yours."

"I can tell," said Danny. "Are you guys ready to perform?"

"Definitely!" Stan and the guys pumped their fists in the air confidently.

Danny chuckled at this and said, "Oh really? What song are you gonna start with?"

Stan put his fist down and turned to the others. "Oh yeah. Guys, I need you to ask Kaito what song we're starting with."

Kyle ran over to Kaito asked him which song the band should start the set with. Kaito checked the CD to see which song would suit best to start off the set with. He then found the perfect song and handed Kyle a piece of paper with lyrics on it. Sonic joined Kaito when he saw the paper and Danny stood next to him.

"I hope you chose a good song for them, Kaito," said Sonic.

"I did," said Kaito. "And guys," he added to the band, "I've turned up your voices on the voice system to make you able to lip-sync so you don't start to run out of breath while singing. It'll really help your career rise in the near future."

"I'm sure it will," said Stan.

"Thanks, dude," said Kyle. "And Stan, this is the song we're starting off with."

Stan took the paper from Kyle and read it over as Kenny looked over his shoulder. Cartman, meanwhile, was watching the rest of McFly setting up their equipment. He was also wondering about how the concert was going to go.

...

After Len had performed his song, he bowed and went off the stage. The announcer's voice came on. "Len Kagamine, everyone!" Everyone cheered. "And now, I'd like to announce that the closing act of our show is m.o.v.e.!" Everyone screamed and cheered but in a few seconds, they calmed down. The announcer continued with what he was saying. "But right now, it's time for the main act of our show! Put your hands together for Fingerbang!"

The crowd screamed and cheered again as the lights in the entire arena dimmed to a minimum and the boys walked onstage, Kyle in front, and Stan, Cartman and Kenny behind him. The boys were wearing headset microphones again, as well as their starting outfits, and they joined the males from the karaoke concert at the front so that Kyle was inbetween the males standing on each side of the boys, and the other boys were directly behind him. They got into a certain formation once they were at the front. Kenny and Stan got beside the males and Cartman stood next to Kyle. Cartman had done Kyle's hair in a nice spiked-out style and Kyle was pleased with the result. The boys and the males pointed their heads downward and put their legs shoulder-length apart while waiting for the music to come on. A few seconds after getting into position, the lights brightened on the stage and spotlights shined on the boys when an electropop beat started and Kyle sang.

_Oh oh_

_Yeah yeah_

The boys put their heads up with the males and Kyle began to sing.

_I need you here tonight_

_'Cuz you know that lovin' you feels so right_

_I want you to be a part of my life_

_I don't wanna keep on livin' in strife, no no_

Kyle faced Cartman and sang.

_Baby, right now, you need to know_

_That I never wanna let you go_

The band came in with their instruments and all four boys then started to sing the chorus together and began their dance routine, the other males following their movements.

_All I want is you_

_I want you here with me_

_All I want is you_

_Oh baby, can't you see_

_All I want is you_

_I can't live without you_

_If you left, I don't know what I'd do_

When the chorus ended, Stan, Kenny and the males continued their dance routine. The second verse began and Kyle danced around Cartman while singing.

_I really want you here by my side_

_I know you'll save me from every strong tide_

_I want you to know that we'll never be apart_

_'Cuz if you left, I know you'd still be here in my heart_

_Baby, right now, you need to know_

_That I never wanna let you go_

Kyle and Cartman were rejoined by the others and all four boys sang the chorus together while they continued with their dance routine.

_All I want is you_

_I want you here with me_

_All I want is you_

_Oh baby, can't you see_

_All I want is you_

_I can't live without you_

_If you left, I don't know what I'd do_

When the chorus ended, Stan, Kenny and the other males slowly dropped to the floor while Kyle and Cartman stayed in their places. As Kyle continued dancing, Cartman did a rap while the keyboardist did a solo. When Cartman and the keyboardist were done, the keyboardist and the other two band members stopped playing for the time being and Kyle began his bridge while Tom and Danny strummed their guitars. He walked around Cartman instead of dancing this time and he flirted with him again by running his hand through his hair and sweetly singing near his ear. Cartman blushed and began to feel flustered by Kyle's seductive actions. He tried to look at Stan, only to have Kyle softly trace his jaw line and make him look straight into his eyes.

_I need you with me every day and night_

_I want you to hold me tight_

_I know you'll come for me when you hear my call_

_I know you're gonna be the one to catch me when I fall_

The rest of the band started to come in with their instruments again and Stan, Kenny and the other males rose up and joined in with Kyle and Cartman as the two began dancing again. Then all four boys sang the chorus together while still dancing.

_All I want is you_

_I want you here with me_

_All I want is you_

_Oh baby, can't you see_

_All I want is you_

_I can't live without you_

_If you left, I don't know what I'd do_

_All I want is you_

_I want you here with me_

_All I want is you_

_Oh baby, can't you see_

_All I want is you_

_I can't live without you_

_If you left, I don't know what I'd do_

The three band members finished their parts and Tom and Danny played the last of their guitar chords while Kyle sang on his own again.

_Oh woah_

_Yeah yeah_

He got close to Cartman and they both sang the last line together.

_All I want is you_

As they sang that line, Kyle pressed his back to Cartman's chest while holding Cartman's hand and rested his head on Cartman's shoulder while closing his eyes, Tom and Danny playing the ending chord perfectly when Kyle and Cartman got into that position. The crowd then started cheering.

After the boys had performed some more songs, Stan and Cartman's encore began and Stan went back on stage with his electric guitar. After he had performed his solo, he bowed and went off the stage and Cartman walked on to the stage with his acoustic guitar, wearing a plain black T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a white jacket with matching white trainers. He sat on a chair that Stan had placed at the front for his performance and spoke into the microphone that Stan had set at just the right height for him.

"I wanna dedicate this song to Kyle Broflovski," he said. He then nodded at the band and he and the band started to play the intro to a slow rock song. Cartman then started to sing.

_Oh baby, I really didn't know_

_Why I wanted to let the other girl go_

_But now I know why I left her_

_It's because I know you love me_

_Oh yeah, I understand now_

_That you love me anyhow_

_I'm glad you understand that I can make you feel better_

_It's always gonna be you and me_

Backstage, Kyle could hear Cartman singing. He peeked out from behind the amplifiers.

_No matter what happens, I'll forever be by your side_

_I'll always hold your hand whenever you're scared while on a ride_

_I'll be the one that comes to make it right_

_I'll always be here_

_I'll always hold you tight_

A tear of joy rolled down Kyle's cheek. _He's so sweet, _Kyle thought.

_If you ever worry, just call my name_

_And I'll run to you so you know I came_

_If you ever feel scared or lonely at all_

_I'll come and wipe away the tears you cry_

_I'll never leave your side_

_Even if you need somewhere to hide_

_If you ever need me here_

_I'll come to you even if I'm shy_

Stan saw the look of love on Kyle's face. Then he realized something.

_"Wendy," _he said to himself.

_No matter what happens, I'll forever be by your side_

_I'll always hold your hand whenever you're scared while on a ride_

_I'll be the one that comes to make it right_

_I'll always be here_

_I'll always hold you tight_

Kyle brought a fist to his chest and held it there with his other hand. _That song of his is so touching, _he thought.

_I'll never ever let you go_

_I'll always be here by your side_

_You know I'm gonna be the one to catch you when you fall_

_You'll always be in my heart_

Stan then realized something else. _Wait a minute, _he thought. _Luka and Rin made Cartman write that song to show Kyle how much he loves him. They are in so much trouble when we get home!_

Meanwhile, Cartman was still playing his song onstage. Kyle couldn't believe it. The surprise Cartman had planned for him was a song. Cartman had written that song just for him.

_No matter what happens, I'll forever be by your side_

_I'll always hold your hand whenever you're scared while on a ride_

_I'll be the one that comes to make it right_

_I'll always be here_

_I'll always hold you tight_

_No matter what happens, I'll forever be by your side_

_I'll always hold your hand whenever you're scared while on a ride_

_I'll be the one that comes to make it right_

_I'll always be here_

_I'll always hold you tight_

Cartman and the band then played the ending chord and the song ended. The crowd screamed and cheered and applauded. Cartman then got off his chair and bowed. He then spoke into his microphone.

"Thank you, everybody! Goodnight! We love you! We're Fingerbang and we're out!"

The crowd then cheered even louder as Cartman left the stage.

The announcer's voice then came on. "Give it up one more time for Fingerbang!" The crowed cheered even more. The announcer then said, "And now, here's the moment you've all been waiting for! Put your hands together for m.o.v.e.!"

The crowd cheered as a singer, a rapper and a DJ went on stage. Right now, Cartman didn't care about their performance or how great it turned out. He and Stan concentrated on signing autographs for everyone that had backstage passes. When they were done, they got changed into the outfits they had arrived at the arena in. Kenny and Kyle had already signed their autographs so they had already changed into the clothes they had come to the arena in. When Cartman and Stan came back, Cartman saw Kyle looking at him lovingly.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" he asked.

Kyle threw his arms around Cartman and sobbed happily. "Oh, Cartman," he cried. "That song was so touching."

"I know," said Cartman. Kaito saw this and offered the two a ride home, which they accepted.

When the two got into Cartman's house, they went upstairs to their bedroom. Cartman soothed Kyle, whose crying had built up again because of the thoughts about the song, by holding him close, rocking him back and forth and singing another song he had written about his feelings for him.

When he was done, Kyle calmed down. He moved his head from Cartman's chest and looked into Cartman's eyes.

"We'll always be a boyband forever, won't we?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah," said Cartman, smiling. "You're stuck with us for life."

Kyle giggled. "And you know it," he said, kissing Cartman on the lips. Cartman closed his eyes to deepen the kiss.

_It's all about feelings for another guy when you're gay, _Kyle thought.

Stan and Kenny got home, making Kyle and Cartman pull apart. They came downstairs and had dinner with the others. When they got back to the living room, they found that someone had sent them some money. Cartman, Stan and Kenny had each been given $400. Kyle, however, had been given $600, considering the fact that he had performed very well at the karaoke concert six days ago. Later on, Rin, Miku, Luka and the others came over, excited.

"You guys were great up there!" shouted Miku.

"You guys so totally rock!" yelled Len.

"I'll bet that concert was good enough for everyone, because I sure thought it was," said Tails.

Luka turned around and saw Kyle crying into Cartman's chest.

"Looks like Kyle's a bit upset," she said.

"Do you know why?" asked Stan. Luka and Rin shook their heads.

"It's because you two made Cartman write that one song that would stop Kyle from ripping on him!" Stan shouted. "He practically cried while watching Cartman sing that song onstage!"

"Stan!" shouted Len. "Control yourself!"

"We didn't mean to, Stan," said Rin. "We just thought we'd make Kyle feel better by having Cartman write a song about his feelings."

"Well, you two thought wrong!" yelled Stan. "You've really made Kyle go all sweet around Cartman! Now Kyle and Cartman are never gonna be able to rip on each other again!"

"Stan, calm down!" Kaito yelled. "They're only boys!"

"Stan, we didn't mean to let it happen," said Luka. "Kyle just needed a bit of cheering up, that's all."

"If you told Kaito about it before you made Cartman write that song, Kaito would've bought Kyle some ice cream to cheer him up!" Stan shouted. "How many times has Miku had to-"

"Stan, that's enough!" yelled Gakupo. "They were only trying to help!"

"Guys, guys," said Sonic. "Let's not argue anymore. Cartman, how long have you and Kyle been in love with each other for?"

"Ever since last year, Sonic," said Cartman. "So Luka and Rin insisted that I write that song to comfort Kyle because he told them that he'd had nightmares for a week."

"See, Stan?" said Miku. "They didn't do anything wrong. Unless you are suggesting they put him under a spell on purpose, I'm afraid they didn't wanna bother with that and they didn't want Kyle and Cartman ripping on each other any further either." She grabbed her bag and left the house, the others following apart from Sonic and Len.

"Well, at least that means Kyle and Cartman aren't fighting and shouting at each other anymore," said Stan.

"You bet it does," said Sonic. "I'd have told Cartman on Henry if I were you, Kyle."

"I know," sniffed Kyle. "I'll remember next time."

After that, Sonic and Len left the house, knowing that the boys would be more famous than ever.

...

That's the end of this chapter! And for this chapter, I made up some song lyrics on . And the other lyrics I used are also used in my two other fanfics. R&R please! And I'll see y'all in the next chapter! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: 5 Years Later

Fingerbang-Boyband Forever Chapter 5

It's time for the next chapter of Fingerbang-Boyband Forever! Enjoy!

...

Five years later...

It has been five years since Fingerbang formed and everyone has moved on in life. Some people have become famous, while others may not be famous, but have the jobs of their dreams.

Four boys, however, have the job of their dreams, but are famous as well. They are known for their singing voices worldwide. From concerts to CD signings to singing backing vocals for fellow sensations, they just seem to have it all.

This is the life of Fingerbang.

At the age of fourteen, Fingerbang are now the most famous boyband ever on Earth. Ever since they performed two concerts five years ago, their career has taken off. After the boys performed the karaoke concert five years ago, Pop Sound Records begged the boys to permanently join them. Of course, the boys accepted, but they had to release a CD before performing a real concert at the South Park Arena. They had also sung backing vocals on Len's new song "Boys' Night Out", appeared in the song's music video as his background dancers and had even done live performances of the song with him.

This had led to the beginning of Fingerbang's world tours. The boys were recognized by fans and friends after these tours began. The public demanded to hear more from the talented quartet, so Fingerbang released their second album _Make My Dreams Come True_. This CD ranked number one alongside Fingerbang's first CD, which had also ranked at number one five years ago in the charts, and Fingerbang have been on top ever since, with Sonic, who had seen them perform their concert at the South Park Arena five years ago, as their manager.

During the last five years, the boys had attended South Park Middle School while at the age of eight, and then they had attended South Park High at the age of ten and lastly, they had attended the University Of Music until they got to the age of thirteen. Their attendance had scored 100%, which had given them enough money to paint Cartman's house white and expand it into a mansion, complete with a fence and male bodyguards.

They also soon became really busy with concerts, CD signings and other things too.

But with all the fame getting into their heads, the boys were also able to spend more time with their friends as well. Stan was worried that he wouldn't be able to spend time with Wendy anymore or see her again. But he was proven wrong when he and the other boys were told that their friends were allowed to visit between events and that they were permitted to throw karaoke parties on a Monday, a day where they weren't busy.

But what happened to their friends from Britain?

Well, McFly didn't need permission to see Fingerbang because they were allowed to visit them whenever they pleased. Even Luka was allowed to visit the boys when she wanted to. And eventually her family moved to New York so she, Miku and Rin were able to move in with Fingerbang too. And the same went for Nick and Charlie. But this didn't happen right away. The two boys had started to conduct a way to sneak into Fingerbang's mansion so they could go in without getting caught, although they should've known that Stan would still be mad at Luka and Rin. But unknowingly, the guards expected them and led them to Stan and the others. The girls followed behind, and Luka and Rin apologized to Stan for the song incident they had started six years ago. Stan forgave both of them and all four boys gave the three Vocaloids a hug, uniting the friends once more.

This led to Charlie getting a job as Fingerbang's assistant, getting things for them and reminding them of their schedule each day except on a Monday. Because his job is done 24 hours a day, he gets to stay in the mansion with the band and the girls.

Nick got a job as Fingerbang's driver, driving them to places and taking the band where they wanted to go on a Monday. Because he is in charge of driving now, he gets to stay in the mansion too.

In addition to his music career, Len also became the songwriter for Fingerbang, writing songs for them. The mansion included a recording studio for the band to record their songs in. Len now gives them the song lyrics when it's time for them to record and because the mansion was big enough to fit a recording studio for Len as well as Fingerbang's recording studio, Len gets to stay in the mansion as well.

A few months after this, Meiko Sakine was recognized as a singer and guitarist by Miley Cyrus and soon became a famous rock musician. She wasn't as famous as Fingerbang, of course, but she still had a good amount of fans and admirers. She moved in with Fingerbang and the others so she and Miku would be able to hang out even while Fingerbang had openings in their schedules and because the mansion was big enough to fit a recording studio for her as well.

In addition to their jobs, Meiko, Nick and Charlie also became Fingerbang's music producers and they produced the band's songs for the first time when the band began recording a new album. This album ranked number one in the charts alongside _Make My Dreams Come True _and none other than Fingerbang's first CD.

In addition to that, the Vocaloids had bought costumes for the boys to wear in concerts from many fashion designers, who had been begging the boys to wear their clothes. In addition to this, the boys had changed over the years. Kyle had moved on from Judasim to Christianity, Cartman had lost all that weight, Stan had stopped being ignorant and Kenny was no longer poor for he now lived with the other boys in the mansion.

One day, Kyle was playing on his Xbox 360. When he had completed the game he was on, he went into his overly large closet to search for an outfit. He went to the back of the closet because there was an outfit he hadn't worn in a while.

He then found something sitting on a shelf at the back of the closet. It was a heart-shaped necklace. Kyle took it and read the note that had been placed next to the necklace.

_Kyle,_

_I bought you a heart-shaped necklace this morning to show you how much I love you._

_I also want to say that I'm a star to you. Without me, you'd have a broken heart for sure._

_I also want you to know that no matter where you go or what you do, I will always be with you._

_Yours truly,_

_Eric Cartman._

Kyle felt a tear of joy falling down from his face. He got changed into the outfit he had selected and heard a voice.

"Kyle!"

Kyle grabbed the necklace and went to the front of the closet.

"Kyle?"

Kyle opened his closet door and popped his head out. "Here I am!" he said in a sing-song voice and came out of the closet, wearing a plain white T-shirt, a black long-sleeved jacket and black-and-white trainers.

Stan, who had been the one calling Kyle, jumped back in surprise. "Sorry, Kyle," he said. "I didn't realize you were in your closet."

"That's okay," said Kyle. "I was the one that didn't realize you were there."

"No problem, dude," said Stan. "Anyway, Charlie just said we have a rehearsal at McDonald's in half an hour. Are you ready to go?"

McDonald's had become a building for music performances as well as a restaurant for people.

"Yeah," said Kyle. "Just let me put my necklace in my jewellery box."

He put his necklace in his jewellery box and ran off with Stan, making sure to grab his wallet before leaving the mansion with the others.

Once the front door was locked, the boys hopped into a white limo which went perfectly well with the mansion. Charlie got in next to Nick.

"Oh, I just love this limo!" said Kenny excitedly.

"Me too!" Cartman said happily. "I can't believe you got rich after all those years of being poor!"

Kyle giggled when he heard the comment.

"Sorry, Kyle," said Cartman. "I didn't mean to make you giggle. And do you know what Jews can do now? They can do all those things I said they couldn't do years ago."

Kyle giggled even more when he heard what Cartman just said.

"I heard that, Cartman," said Stan, chortling.

The boys stopped giggling when they realized they were near McDonald's.

"It's been a while since we've been to this side of town, hasn't it?" said Kyle. "I just can't believe we're performing here. And to top it all off, a critic's coming to review our concert. I hope he gives us a good review." He then started to drift off into thoughts about the band's concert as well as the critic coming.

"Relax, Kyle," said Cartman. "We've gotten great reviews from other critics before. What makes now any different?"

"I'm just worried that something will happen," said Kyle. "Something magical."

Cartman thought long and hard about this.

"Tell you what," he said. "I've got a great idea. How about me and you both sing lead vocals together? That way, the critic's sure to give us a good review."

Kyle smiled. "Sounds great, Cartman."

Stan jumped in with that. "That should stop Kyle worrying."

Before any of the boys could say anything else, the limo jerked to a stop, shaking them in their seats.

"Sorry about that, guys," said Nick. "But we're here."

He then got out of the driver's seat, went around to the left door and opened the door so Cartman could get out. Cartman pulled Kyle out without any problem and Stan and Kenny followed, Charlie following soon after.

When the boys got inside, they found that the inside hadn't changed much. The only difference was that the concert area had been extended and widened to fit a larger stage in for a backing band to play behind the performer with. The stage that had been fitted was big enough for some dancers to dance behind the performer too.

This was known to Kyle because Ian 'H' Walkins and Lee-Latchford Evans happened to be setting up some microphone stands for Stan and Cartman for when Kyle performed his few solos. Paul Cattermole and Jon Lee had managed to set up a keyboard for Luka. And for McFly, Zac Efron and Lucas Grabeel had set up a drum set, a bass guitar and some guitars on the stage.

The lights were also on so the boys could see everything. Mark Webb was nearby finishing his warm-up routine and Mitchel Musso was in a corner setting up an amplifier. The boys were pleased to see that these were the boys hired to dance behind them tomorrow night.

They went to the stage and Sonic, who had arrived in time to meet up with the others, got everyone else's attention with a loud "ahem".

The McFly boys and the dancers turned around in surprise.

"Oh, it's only you guys," said Mitchel, relieved. "So, you guys ready to rehearse?"

"Mitchel, you didn't need to be surprised by us just because we're Fingerbang," said Stan. "And yes. We're ready."

"All right!" said Danny in triumph. "Time to get started, then."

The four dancers that were on the stage did a last-minute setup for McFly's instruments. When everything was set up, Luka went on stage and to her keyboard while Kyle grabbed a handheld microphone and a microphone before going on stage with Cartman and Stan, who got to their microphone stands, which had been placed next to Dougie.

"Okay, everyone!" called Sonic. "We're gonna continue the rehearsal we didn't finish yesterday! So let's start with Kyle's solos!"

Kyle placed his microphone on his microphone stand.

Harry got to his drum set and counted the band in.

"One, two...One, two, three, four!"

...

That's it for now, guys! And sorry I wasn't able to put a song in this chapter but I wanted this chapter to explain where the boys stand in life. See you in the next chapter, guys! And I'll put a song in the next chapter but that's gonna stay a surprise until you read the next chapter. See y'all soon!


	6. Ch 6: Something Old With Someone Special

Fingerbang-Boyband Forever Chapter 6

The next chapter is up now. But remember, the song I'm putting in there stays a surprise until you read this chapter. Enjoy! Also, I don't own South Park, McFly, Vocaloid and any of the Sonic characters. Because if I did, Cartman and Kyle's relationship would go from a love-hate relationship to a romantic relationship, Miku's voice would be sampled from Emma Watson. m.o.v.e. would get a new line-up, Fingerbang would reform in Season 17 and release albums for real, Kaito and Gakupo would become South Park characters, 3d animation would replace the cutout style of South Park, Jason Griffith would record an album using Sonic's voice, Saki Fujita would become the keyboardist for McFly, Sonic would be dating me, an anime about the Vocaloids would be made along with a movie and an OVA, Sega Of America and Comedy Central would have their own Vocaloid sections and Kyle, Cartman, Stan, Kenny and the Sonic characters would be released as Vocaloids by now. Plus, the Project Diva games and the Sonic games would get better reviews. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter!

...

The next day was Monday and the concert had been rescheduled to Tuseday. But the boys had decided to perform an extra concert before throwing their usual karaoke party. They had made concert tickets for this event. And they'd invited all their fans to come to the extra concert. They had also made some extra concert tickets for their friends, since as far as they knew, Len's schedule was open.

The extra concert was at 2 o'clock this afternoon and at the moment, the boys were getting ready for their extra concert. They'd already chosen what costumes they wanted to wear and were just getting changed into the clothes they were going to go to the South Park Arena in. _I hope we get a good review from the critic,_ thought Kyle as he paced around his room. _I mean, why do I get the feeling that something's up?_

...

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Len was talking to Kaito on the phone and packing the chosen costumes into Stan's sports bag. Kaito was asking Len if he wanted to go and see a movie but Len said he couldn't because he had to take Miku to Fingerbang's concert. Kaito, however, said it would be nice for Len to hang out with him and Gakupo.

"I've got to, Kaito, or else Miley'll be pretty upset," said Len.

"Len, come on," said Kaito. "It's only for today."

"Just take your brother with you," said Len.

"I can't, Len," said Kaito. "My brother's in school now and he has a big project to do, so Mom won't let him go."

"But Kaito, Miku's my girlfriend," said Len. "I can't let her down. And I've got an extra ticket for myself." It was true. Stan had made two extra tickets, so Len was in charge of looking after them.

"But Amy Rose lives in South Park now," said Kaito. "You can just give your ticket to her."

"No, Kaito, I can't," said Len. "And Amy said she's going on a date with Shadow tonight so she can't come."

Kaito nodded. "All right," he said. "Tell me how the concert goes, okay?"

"Okay," said Len and he hung up. Then he sighed. He couldn't believe some things had changed over the past five years. Miku had become his girlfriend, Kaito's little brother was now in school, Amy and Shadow were a couple and Miley had become the gang's friend.

He just couldn't believe it. He could already imagine touring all over the world like Fingerbang did today.

Ring ring.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he flipped it open to check the caller ID.

It said "Out Of Area".

Len answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said. The caller told him some exciting news. "What?...Really? How did you...I can't believe it!...You're-You're not? That's unbelievable!"

He and the caller started to change subjects. To start off, they began talking about music careers. "A certain boyband I know is doing great now that they have Luka as their keyboardist." Suddenly, he got an idea. "Oh, that reminds me...Fingerbang are giving an extra concert tonight. Stan made a ticket for me and a ticket for Miku. The guys also made tickets for some of their friends from the schools they used to attend and...Yeah, they've been famous for about five years now. Didn't you know?...Right. Anyway, it'd be a great opportunity for you guys...Great! We'll meet you guys at the South Park Arena at one thirty. The concert starts at two."

He stood up and he and the caller said goodbye to each other, promising to meet up at the South Park Arena at one thirty.

_Stan, you're gonna be in for the surprise of your life,_ Len thought.

...

Later on...

"Well, Kyle, looks like you're ready," said Cartman. For the trip to the South Park Arena, Kyle had chosen a green short-sleeved T-shirt with a black long-sleeved jacket, a pair of white jeans with suspenders and matching white trainers. Cartman had done Kyle's hair in the style of Corbin Bleu and had put the heart-shaped necklace around Kyle's neck without hurting him. Rin had even shown Kyle a dance he could do when Cartman performed the solo he had chosen and had even invited Cartman to go to the front of the stage so Kyle could dance around him while he performed one of his solos too.

Normally, Kyle and Cartman wouldn't do this sort of thing for each other, but today wanted to be a special surprise for Miku. Kyle looked at himself in the mirror and was pleased when he found that he looked perfect.

"I'm still worried about the critic, though," he said to Cartman.

"Don't worry," said Cartman. "Why don't we sing a bit of karaoke for good luck."

So the two chose a romantic song and sang it together, which got Kyle out of his worry about the critic.

When they were done, a car horn honked. It was Kaito in his car.

"Hey!" he shouted from outside. "Me and Gakupo are off to see a movie! We just thought we'd drop you guys off at the South Park Arena on our way to the theater!"

"Got it!" said Cartman. He and Kyle grabbed their guitars and rushed downstairs, where Stan was waiting at the door with Len, Miku, Luka and Kenny holding his sports bag.

"You guys ready?" asked Stan. Everyone nodded and went out. After locking the door behind him, Stan joined the others at Kaito's car and they all got in.

...

Within minutes, Kaito pulled up at the South Park Arena and boy, was it packed! There were a lot of people trying to find decent parking spaces. Everyone else was shoving through the double doors, attempting to be the first ones to their seats before the concert, though it didn't start for another half hour. Inside, security guards were all around the arena, looking out for people and holding them back in certain places. Outside, a red carpet ran down the middle to the main door with the double doors on each side of it. A small red fence was blocking the crowd from stepping on it, for that was where Fingerbang were supposed to enter.

Within seconds, Kaito pulled up at the red carpet, the back door lining up with the red carpet. Cartman, Stan and Kenny got out through Stan and Kenny's side and Cartman went around the car to his and Kyle's side and opened the door for Kyle. Kyle got out and paparazzi, as well as fans, started to take pictures and beg for the boys' autograph. Kyle smiled all four boys started walking across the red carpet with Luka following them. Each of the boys smiled and waved at their fans, feeling on top of the world.

As they walked, fans started pushing against the fence, making security have to hold them all back. The boys smiled and continued to wave. They wanted to sign the fans' books and all the other things the fans were throwing at them, but the band knew they had to get inside and get ready.

As soon as they were at the double doors, the band gave their fans one final wave and then went inside with Luka. When they got inside, the place was nothing like when they first performed at the South Park Arena five years ago. It was just as packed inside as it was outside. Nearly every seat was taken as there were now lots of fans there. The balcony above the band was also filled and from below, Stan could see the critic in the front row of the balcony. The critic was wearing a business suit and holding a clipboard.

Stan saw his attitude too, but then a woman grabbed him and pushed him towards backstage. She rushed the whole band behind the equipment before they were spotted by one of their fans.

"Stan, are you crazy?" asked the woman. "Alexa could've spotted you."

"Sorry, Milla," said Stan. "But I saw the critic and I sort of just stopped."

"Yeah," said Kyle. "And for the last day and a half, I was a bit worried about the critic, too."

For the next ten minutes, the boys got ready for their performance.

"I'm still a bit worried about how our performance is gonna turn out, Cartman," said Kyle once he and the other boys were ready.

"Relax, Kyle," said Cartman. "It's gonna be fine. We've had these large performances ever since our first big-time concert."

"He's right, Kyle," said someone. "Just don't think about it."

The group turned around to find none other than Chris Redfield, who was being taken to his seat by Knuckles.

"Chris, you made it!" said Stan excitedly and he gave Chris a hug.

"Yep," said Chris. "I'm here for you, buddy. So, are you guys ready to go now that I'm here to watch you?"

"Almost," said Kyle. "Just let me look for a minute."

He peeked out from behind the amplifiers to find that Chris's and Knuckles's seats were still empty due to it being behind some of the full seats in the center of the building of the balcony and searched for the band's friends that were supposed to be there. He was able to make them out from all the other people due to them being in the front of the balcony. He smiled and faced the others.

"They're there," he said.

"Relax," said Stan. "It was because they were in front of a crowd so that's why you could see them."

"Yeah," said Chris. "And if they were behind a crowd, you wouldn't see them but they'd still be here."

Kyle nodded. "You're right," he said. "Don't you think, Milla?"

He turned around to find Milla talking to the stage manager, who was wearing a headset and holding a clipboard.

"Oka, sounds good to me," said Milla. She went back to the group while Chris and Knuckles went out from behind the stage and took their seats. "Sorry about that. But the manager for Busted has told the stage manager that Busted have opened up for you guys due to everyone arriving so early. So you guys can start earlier than you planned, okay?"

"Really? That's great!" Luka hugged Milla and faced the boys. "Okay, guys. Let's get ready to perform a butt-kickin' show!"

...

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said the announcer. "The South Park Arena is proud to present for your listening pleasure...Fingerbang!"

The crowd screamed and applauded as Luka went on stage and to her keyboard with the boys, wearing outfits that were based on the clothes they used to wear five years ago, following her. The boys were also wearing headset microphones as usual. The boys from yesterday following them wearing black vests, black-and-white trainers and white sports trousers that had red stripes on each side of them. Eight females came out from behind them wearing sparkly black dresses and black-and-white trainers.

Once the boys and the dancers were at the front, they got into a certain formation so that Kyle and Cartman were next to each other, Stan and Kenny were on each side of them and the dancers were directly behind them. The lights on the stage dimmed to a minimum and so did the lights in the rest of the building.

The boys and the dancers pointed their heads downward and spread their legs shoulder-length apart and waited for the music to come on. A few seconds after getting into position, the stage lights came back on, the music turned on and Kyle began with a whisper.

_I love you_

_I love you so much_

_I want you to be with me forever_

Tom and Danny began to play their guitars once the boys put their heads up with the dancers and four spotlights shined on Kyle, Cartman, Stan and Kenny as Kyle began to sing.

_That girl wanted your love_

_But you told her that you love me_

_All her dreams have come to nothing_

_'Cuz now I believe_

Kyle and Cartman faced each other as Cartman sang.

_All the laughter that we share_

_Won't be a memory_

_You and I will always love each other_

_Baby, you're the one for me_

Both of them sang the next two lines together.

_I want you to always love me_

_This is how it's gonna be_

Luka, Harry and Dougie came in with their instruments and Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny began to sing the chorus together and started dancing, the dancers following their every move.

_Oh, I know that you're right here now_

_I know that you're lovin' me, no doubt_

_That girl's one for sorrow_

_For her, it's too bad_

_I know you're never gonna break my heart_

_'Cuz my heart is wherever we are_

_That girl's one for sorrow_

_She's gonna have to face the fact she's had about us_

Stan, Kenny and the dancers continued their dance routine while Kyle began to sing the second verse.

_That girl wanted your love_

_But you gave her uncertainty_

_She was trying hard to understand you_

_But you told her you're better off with me_

Cartman spun Kyle around and two danced while Cartman sang.

_Now the places that she knew_

_They remind her of how you were_

_I know you'll always be there for me_

_Even when I'm hurt_

Both of them sang the next two lines together.

_I want you to always love me_

_This is how it's gonna be_

Stan and Kenny joined in with the singing and dancing once Kyle and Cartman started to sing the chorus. Again, the dancers followed the boys' movements.

_Oh, I know that you're right here now_

_I know that you're lovin' me, no doubt_

_That girl's one for sorrow_

_For her, it's too bad_

_I know you're never gonna break my heart_

_'Cuz my heart is wherever we are_

_That girl's one for sorrow_

_She's gonna have to face the fact she's had about us_

Tom played a guitar solo during the instrumental break while Kyle, Cartman, Stan, Kenny and the dancers continued the dance routine. Once it got to the chorus again, Tom, Harry and Dougie stopped playing for the moment while Luka and Danny continued to play their instruments. Stan, Kenny and the dancers dropped to the ground and Kyle and Cartman sang while holding each other close.

_Oh, I know that you're right here now_

_I know that you're lovin' me, no doubt_

_That girl's one for sorrow_

_For her, it's too bad_

_I know you're never gonna break my heart_

_'Cuz my heart is wherever we are_

_That girl's one for sorrow_

_She's gonna have to face the fact she's had about us_

Stan, Kenny and the dancers rose up from the ground when Harry, Tom and Dougie started to come in with their instruments and all four boys danced and sang the chorus again. Once again, the dancers followed the boys' dance moves.

_Oh, I know that you're right here now_

_I know that you're lovin' me, no doubt_

_That girl's one for sorrow_

_For her, it's too bad_

_I know you're never gonna break my heart_

_'Cuz my heart is wherever we are_

_That girl's one for sorrow_

_She's gonna have to face the fact she's had about us_

_Oh, I know that you're right here now_

_I know that you're lovin' me, no doubt_

_That girl's one for sorrow_

_For her, it's too bad_

_I know you're never gonna break my heart_

_'Cuz my heart is wherever we are_

_That girl's one for sorrow_

_She's gonna have to face the fact _

Cartman and Kyle sang the last line together.

_She's had about us_

Luka and the McFly boys played one final chord and the dancers dropped to the ground again while Kyle, Cartman, Stan and Kenny struck some poses, the stage darkening again when the backing track disappeared.

The crowd screamed and cheered once the music ended and then the stage lights and the spotlights came back on, showing Fingerbang and their backup dancers bowing to the crowd. The backup dancers got together and applauded each other. Stan, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman high-fived each other whilst also waving to their fans. Stan also waved at the critic, who was also applauding Fingerbang, his expression looking quite impressed with the talented young quartet. Stan smiled. Then the dancers crouched down while the boys turned around and faced Luka and the McFly boys, ready to perform one of their other songs.

...

After Fingerbang had sung the next song and more songs from their albums, the concert ended and the adults started to file out of the building. The teenagers and kids, on the other hand, couldn't leave just yet. Since backstage passes had been sold to them, they all had to go backstage so Fingerbang could sign autographs for them as well as their CDs. The boys didn't mind. They liked signing autographs. It gave them a chance to talk to their fans. It was a great chance to get to know them and find out just how much they admire them.

When they were done, the critic walked up to them and said, "I'd like to speak with you guys a minute."

"Sure," said Stan.

"I'd like to say a big thank you in person for a wonderful show this afternoon," said the critic and he shook each of the boys' hands. "You guys have real great talent."

"Thanks," said Kyle. "Glad you enjoyed it."

Chris ran up when the critic left and Stan signed his autograph.

"Well, guys, I gotta go," he said. "I've got mates coming over tomorrow. And is it okay if Knuckles and I come to your karaoke party today?"

"Sure, why not?" said Stan. "See you guys at the party."

"Yeah, see you," said Knuckles. And he left with Chris. They both surrounded Busted with help from a few of the boys from yesterday so the members of Busted wouldn't get trampled by their own fans.

Once they left, someone said, "Nice job."

The boys turned around to find their old schoolmates with backstage passes hanging from their necks.

"I can't believe you guys made it," said Stan.

"Yep," said Craig. "We went to theater this morning and the movie we got tickets for finished in time for us to come to your concert."

"That's great," said Stan.

"You said it," said Len, who was with the other kids.

Stan smiled. His smile faded, however, when he noticed someone was missing from the group. "Hey, where's Clyde?" he asked.

"Um, he went with Kaito and Gakupo to the theater," said Craig. "Kaito's little brother was gonna be going there but a big project came up and he had to stay at home and finish it for school."

"Oh," said Stan and he looked down sadly.

"But don't be upset," said Craig. "We brought someone else instead. I think you'll like her a lot."

"Really? Who?" asked Stan.

Craig gestured towards the amplifiers and a young girl appeared out from behind them. She was slightly nervous, but she seemed to have a smile on her face.

"Hey, Stan," said the girl.

Stan smiled back when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Wendy," he said.

He was right. It was none other than Wendy Testaburger, the girl of his dreams from five years before. Although she was now at the age of fourteen, she hadn't changed much but her hair was now longer.

"So good to see you," said Wendy.

"It's good to see you too, Wendy," said Stan.

After that, the group left and headed outside where Kaito was waiting in his car. Once everyone got in, they all headed back to the mansion.

...

Well, that's it for the moment, guys! The song I used was One For Sorrow. I rearranged the lyrics around to make them fit into the story. I thought that song would be a great surprise song for you. Read and review, please! And I will post the next chapter up soon! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: A Chance To Go Out On A Date

Fingerbang-Boyband Forever Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter of Fingerbang-Boyband Forever! Enjoy!

...

Kyle woke up the next morning. He seemed to have been exhausted from the extra concert the boys performed yesterday. He realized that it wasn't a dream. It was all real. Just when he realized that he and Cartman had sung lead vocals together, Cartman came in.

"Hey, Kyle," he said.

"Hey, Cartman," said Kyle.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the karaoke party yesterday?" said Cartman.

"Yeah," said Kyle. "I just got exhausted after a while."

"That's okay," said Cartman and he held Kyle close to him.

Kyle embraced him back. A few seconds later, they both pulled away. Kyle looked into Cartman's eyes and said, "I'm glad your idea worked."

"Yeah, me too," said Cartman.

"What are we doing this week?" asked Kyle.

"Charlie said that we've got our concert tonight, and then our schedule's open for the rest of the week," said Cartman.

"Sounds good," said Kyle. "Wanna go out tomorrow night?"

"Sounds perfect," said Cartman.

"Okay," said Kyle.

And after that, Cartman left.

...

Next evening...

Kyle was in his room, admiring himself in the mirror. For tonight, he had chosen a red vest, a pair of blue jeans and black-and-white trainers. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Stan came in.

"Hey, Kyle," he said. "I was wondering if you wanted to..." He stopped when he saw that Kyle was putting the heart-shaped necklace on without hurting himself. "Oh, don't tell me you've got a date with Cartman tonight!"

"Yes, Stan," said Kyle. "I have."

Stan recovered. "All right, but don't go anywhere too fancy, 'cause Kenny might wanna see you somewhere private."

"All right," said Kyle and Stan left.

Later on, Kyle joined Cartman downstairs at the front door.

"Wow, Kyle," said Cartman. "You look great."

"You too," said Kyle.

And with that, they both left. Cartman had another surprise in store for Kyle. But that would have to wait until they got to _The Velvet Lounge_.

...

Man, this chapter was short. But don't worry! I'll make the next chapter longer! I promise! Read and review and you'll get cookies! Bye for now!


	8. Chapter 8: Ending

Fingerbang-Boyband Forever Chapter 8

Here's the new chapter of Fingerbang-Boyband Forever! Enjoy!

...

Cartman and Kyle walked through town to find somewhere nice to go. Cartman didn't want to take Kyle to a fancy restaurant because people would be begging for Kyle's autograph so he took him to _The Velvet Lounge_. That place didn't have much alcohol, for the bar it had was in the far back and only those that were of age were allowed to drink alcohol.

Once Cartman and Kyle got into _The Velvet Lounge_, they went to the front to sit down. They both ordered a coke.

When their coke arrived, they both began to have a conversation.

"So, how was it with Stan?" asked Cartman.

"Fine," said Kyle. "He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him but I told him I had a date with you tonight."

"That's good," said Cartman.

They both heard singing coming from on the stage. a young girl was singing a song with a band accompanying her. It was then that Cartman and Kyle realized that Wednesday was karaoke night at _The Velvet Lounge_.

"Listen, Cartman," said Kyle. "I know it's best for guys to date other sweet guys like you but even if I do find you're being so romantic, I'll always think of you."

"I know," said Cartman.

When the girl was done singing, a man stepped onto the stage and said, "Thank you, Rin." Then Rin, who had been the girl singing, walked off the stage.

"Now let's see who our next lucky performer is," said the man.

A spotlight shined from above and began making its way through the lounge, searching for the next singer. It made its way towards the front, where Cartman and Kyle happened to be sitting.

Kyle saw this and panicked. "Cartman, when Kaito and I come here for karaoke night, I get stage fright every time I'm chosen and it scares me."

"Don't worry, I'm on it," said Cartman. "Scoot your chair over to me."

Kyle obeyed and scooted his chair over to Cartman so next was close to him and therefore can't get stage fright.

"Thanks, Cartman," said Kyle.

"No problem," said Cartman.

The spotlight landed on both of them.

"Well, what do you know? We've got ourselves a double lucky performer by the names of Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski," said the man.

"At least I won't get stage fright," said Kyle. This was due to the fact that the spotlight was shining on both him and Cartman.

"You guys wanna sing something for us?" said the man.

"Sure," said Cartman. "We don't mind."

He and Kyle got up from their seats and went on to the stage, the spotlight continuing to shine on them.

Kyle grabbed an extra microphone from backstage while the man handed Cartman his microphone.

"So, what are you guys gonna sing for us tonight?" asked his man.

_Hmmm, _thought Cartman. _What would Kyle like?_

Suddenly, a song came up in Kyle's mind and he whispered to Cartman. Cartman then whispered his and Kyle's choice to the man. The man nodded in satisfaction and told the band what to play.

Then two microphone stands were placed in front of Cartman and Kyle, who placed their microphones on the stands.

Then the band started to play a song that Cartman and Kyle knew quite well. Cartman then started to sing.

_Lately I've been thinking_

_About the things that we've been through_

_And I don't know if I'd be here,_

_If not for you _

_I had to take a little time_

_To try to work things out_

_And you should know that_

_I have never meant_

_To let you down _

Then Cartman and Kyle started to sing the next lines together.

_Cause I, I_

_Wannna tell you that I'm sorry_

_And I, I_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all _

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_You're always there for me _

Kyle then started to sing the next verse.

_Sometimes I know I can be_

_So hard to understand(Cartman:It's okay)_

_Even when I'm lost_

_You show me who I really am_

_Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride(Cartman:Oh yeah)_

_But because of you I've learned_

_To lose my selfish pride _

Then Cartman and Kyle started to sing the next lines together.

_Cause I, I_

_Wannna tell you that I'm sorry_

_And I, I_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all _

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_Oh, You're always there for me(Cartman:Yeah)_

Cartman then started to sing the bridge.

_Oh no it's love_

_Oooohhhh(Kyle:Ooooohhhhh)_

_It must be love(Kyle:Ooohhh)_

_It's gotta be real love(Kyle:It's gotta be real love) _

Cartman and Kyle started to sing the chorus together.

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

Cartman then sang the next line.

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_When I can't be there_

Then Kyle sang the next line.

_Even when I can't be there for you_

Then both boys sang the last line together as the band played the final chord.

_You're always there for me _

Everyone applauded and cheered when the song ended.

The man stepped back on stage and said, "Man, you guys are great. You could make a lot of solo artists run for their money."

"Thanks, but we'll stick to being in a boy band," said Kyle.

"All right," said the man. "And thank you again."

Cartman and Kyle bowed and went off the stage, satisfaction in their hearts.

...

Cartman and Kyle walked home, Kyle with his head on Cartman's shoulder.

"Thanks for singing with me back there, Cartman," said Kyle.

"No problem, Kyle," said Cartman.

When they got back to the mansion, Cartman was about to open the door when Kyle said, "You really are special."

Cartman turned around, walked over to Kyle, put his hands on Kyle's shoulders and said, "Kyle, there's one other thing I love more than music."

"And what's that?" asked Kyle.

Cartman kissed Kyle on the lips. When he pulled away, he placed a hand on Kyle's cheek and said, "It's you."

Kyle's eyes widened. Cartman then said, "Kyle, I really care about you. Ever since six years ago, I've cared about you. Only I didn't wanna tell you until now."

"Do you really mean that, Cartman?" asked Kyle.

"More then you know," said Cartman. He took Kyle's hand and knelt down in front of him. "Kyle, I realized that as long as I was with you all the time, I knew that that meant I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I do care for you. I always have, and I always will."

Cartman stood up while still holding Kyle's hand. He wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and did what Kyle didn't see coming. He gave him another kiss on the lips. Kyle relaxed after a second and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Cartman. The two pulled apart when air was needed and Cartman said, "You really are cute, Kyle."

"You're cute, too," said Kyle.

The two leaned their foreheads against each other. Cartman then pressed a hand on Kyle's cheek and whispered those three sweet words Kyle was longing to hear. "I love you."

Kyle smiled and said, "I love you too, Cartman. Forever and always."

"Always," said Cartman.

"We'll always be a boyband forever, won't we?" said Kyle.

"Yeah," said Cartman. "If the band even breaks up, you and me will do whatever we can to get the band back together."

As an answer, Kyle nodded and kissed Cartman's cheek.

And Kyle knew that he and the other boys would be a boyband forever, which meant that he would never be worried or scared, ever, as long as his friends were there to support him and even perform concerts and karaoke with him, including Luka, Kaito and his boyfriend Eric Cartman.

And the moral of this story is, "As long as your band sticks together, you'll always have the confidence to perform well."

The End.

...

Well, that's it, guys. This is the last chapter of Fingerbang-Boyband Forever. The song I used was Still There For Me by Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens. I thought it would fit Cartman and Kyle nicely. Read and review, please! And I'll see you real soon on the next fanfic I'm planning. Bye!


End file.
